Wesley Matthews
Wesley Matthews was a Grayson citizen and an officer of the Grayson Space Navy. Physical appearance Matthews was short, stocky, and solid. He had an intelligent and mobile face with hazel eyes. ( ) Biography Matthews was born on the planet Grayson in the second half of the 19th Century PD and, once old enough, joined the Grayson Space Navy. In 1903 PD, he held the rank of Commodore and was in command of [[GNS Covington|GNS Covington]]. He became the commander of the Grayson-Manticoran Combined Fleet during the First Battle of Yeltsin's Star, after High Admiral Bernard Yanakov and Admiral Raoul Courvosier were killed. Covington was badly damaged in the battle. Commodore Matthews wanted to keep on fighting, but Commander Jason Alvarez of [[HMS Madrigal|HMS Madrigal]] convinced him to retreat with important information about the Masadan Fleet. Matthews was the second in command of the GSN, and replaced Admiral Leon Garret, being placed in charge of the spaceborne elements of the Navy and promoted to the rank of Admiral. Admiral Matthews attended a meeting with Captain Honor Harrington and her senior staff. During the meeting, he still wore an Commodore's uniform, but with Admiral collar insignia. Upon meeting Captain Harrington, he did not show any reservations about meeting a woman on equal terms. He asked for the specifications of the RMN's new recon drones, but was told by Captain Harrington that the explanation was too technical to get into. He responded with a quip about it being too advanced for Grayson to even understand rather than duplicate, which produced chuckles from the Grayson side of the meeting, and made Harrington flinch.He was just trying to help Captain Harrington not to worry about the technological and other differences between the two peoples. Admiral Matthews took command of Covington again and commanded the Grayson element of the attacking force on the Masadan base at Blackbird. During the battle, he was in awe of the weapons and efficiency of the RMN vessels. After the battle, he joined a meeting aboard Fearless about the new battle plan to assault the base in hopes of rescuing the survivors from Madrigal. He was in very much agreement with the plan, holding the Madrigal crew in high regard. He agreed to create a diversion for the Royal Manticoran Marine Corps to make an assault on the base. Matthews sent over computer specialists to help with Blackbird's computer systems, and later went to the base for a tour. After rescuing the few Madrigal survivors, he had to help restrain Captain Harrington from killing Captain Williams, the base's commander. Matthews promised that Williams would be tried on Grayson for his crimes.Even before the trial, he assured Harrington that the Masadans would be hanged, which they were. Upon receiving notice of the [[PNS Saladin|MNS Thunder of God]]'s arrival in the Yeltsin's Star System, he had the Covington power up its wedge. Admiral Matthews took the Covington with the rest of the Grayson fleet to protect Grayson. After the Second Battle of Yeltsin's Star, he attended a meeting on the [[HMS Reliant|HMS Reliant]], where Captain Harrington was named Steadholder of Harrington Steading and knighted into the Order of King Roger. ( ) As he was the most competent flag officer in the service, Matthews was promoted to High Admiral, thus becoming the commander-in-chief of the Grayson Space Navy. ( ) Matthews remained very close to Harrington throughout his life. When Harrington finally returned from Cerberus, Protector Benjamin personally took him to the spaceport to greet the shuttle that brought her home to Grayson, and concealed the truth from him until Harrington herself appeared in person. The Protector noted that he "couldn't take this moment away" from Matthews, saying gently, "Merry Christmas, Wesley." ( ) High Admiral Matthews was at the Blackbird Yard when it was destroyed by the Mesan Alignment Navy as part of Operation Oyster Bay. He was succeeded by Judah Yanakov. ( ) Service Record Promotions * Commodore - before 1903 PD * High Admiral - 1903 PD Posts * Commanding Officer, HMS Covington - 1903 PD * Commanding Officer, Grayson-Manticoran Combined Fleet - 1903 PD * Commander of Naval Operations / High Admiral - 1903 PD * Commanding Officer, Battle Squadron 2 - 1907 PD * Commanding Officer, ''ad hoc'' joint task force - 1907 PD References Matthews, Wesley Matthews, Wesley Matthews, Wesley Matthews, Wesley Matthews, Wesley Matthews, Wesley Matthews, Wesley Matthews, Wesley